masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Binary Helix
"BH also began developing a biotoxin as a measure against the rachni..." This conclusion, while reasonable, is not correct. The name of the biotoxin provides a hint as to its true target. - anonymous ME developer :) :It's difficult to believe this is an accurate or even real statement due to the fact that it makes very little sense in regards to the creation of a virus, and is "anonymous". --Delsana 19:11, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::If you don't mind my asking, what part makes very little sense? And just for reference, biotoxins are poisons, not viruses. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Biotoxin SpartHawg948 19:15, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::The geth were already systematically destroying the Thorian thralls and its servants and as such Saren would have known about this as he instructed them to do so, thus a weapon to target the Thorian and or its creepers would be a waste of resources and quite illogical, especially when compared with the threat of a Rachni controlled-force and the option to have a virus to specifically and initially target only them incase they got out of hand. --Delsana 19:18, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::But on the other hand, there were already two systems in place to deal with the rachni (the neutron purge, and varring that an omega strike from the orbiting battle stations). So if anything, it would be even more illogical to develop yet another means of dealing with them. And again, a biotoxin is not a virus. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Biotoxin It is a poison that is (by US and NATO standards) a chemical weapon (although the Warsaw Pact considered them biological weapons, but still, not a virus). As anyone who has received training in cnem/bio warfare could tell you, viruses are very rarely used as weapons due to the difficulties inherent with them (mainly in mass delivery). Poisons and bacteria are much easier to weaponize and deploy. SpartHawg948 19:25, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::::The virus would not be used to take them out while in the facility, but OUT OF IT, in regards to them becoming uncontrollable. -- 20:46, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::The biotoxin - again, it is a toxin, not a virus: Cohen states specifically it's intended not to cause a pandemic spread - was developed to kill "one exotic species discovered on the frontier". He may have been trying to keep his job by not saying "rachni", but I doubt Cohen would have just let Shepard fight through the facility without suggesting they had a poison that could kill rachni. While not conclusive, the name of the biotoxin, Cohen's statements and the fact Thoros-B was never deployed against the rachni suggest it was meant to kill the Thorian. --Tullis 20:56, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Except that the "toxin" was no longer only targeting its original target due to the board wanting it to be effective towards a NUMBER of organisms and entities, meaning that it would be too dangerous to deploy it. --Delsana 04:11, 20 May 2009 (UTC) *Is BH an Alliance research company? -- Ninsegtari 15:30, 1 June 2008 (UTC) *Binary Helix is a private company primarily based on Noveria. They are interested in such things as bio/genetic engineering,advanced biotic implants and synthetic obstructions though not as much as Synthetic Insights. edited by neji77 *In the German Version, Binary Helix is called BinHex, though I don't know if i can add this myself. ::Yeah that really isn't trivia worthy. Lancer1289 23:14, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Deal with krogan group - Was Saren involved? In the elevators on the Citadel, the announcer states that Binary Helix had made an out-of-court settlement with krogan group accusing BH of fraud after the corporation was, according to the announcer, unable to cure the Genophage. On Noveria, we are told that Saren is a major shareholder in Binary Helix, and even has a private research facility on Noveria. Then on Virmire we find out that Saren had developed a cure for the Genophage and was breeding an army of krogan. So the obvious question is: Did Saren have anything to do with the out-of-court settlement with the krogan group? --M.C.Tales 15:57, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :While Saren was a major shareholder in Binary Helix, he developed the cure independently on Virmire, and then used it as a weapon. BH probably didn't see, and would never see, that research and the lab was being used for other things. So Saren having a hand in the out of court settlement, I'd have to say no. Lancer1289 18:38, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : Mass Effect 2 info me2 ok so i was listening to the galacticnews on me2 and it said that bh may shut down to due an incident at peak 15 21:56, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yes there is currently a bug with the save import process that always reads the outcome of UNC: Besieged Base as you killed everyone, even if you saved all the scientists. Lancer1289 17:47, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Binary Helix Logo. A recent addition to the BioWare store was Binary Helix logo T-Shirt (http://www.biowarestore.com/brands/mass-effect/binary-helix-logo-tee.html). Would this logo be an appropriate image for the page? It's BioWare merchandise so the source is certainly acceptable.-- 14:39, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :Interestingly similar to Cerberus' logo... Nice catch, but I think a cropped pic of the print on the tee fabric is way too tacky for the article, unfortunately. Elseweyr (talk) 14:49, September 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Maybe on trivia ? and yeah, indeed nice catch! --DeldiRe (talk) 15:15, September 28, 2013 (UTC)